


Febuwhump2021 Day 1- Mind Control

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Guilt, Mention of Death, Mind Control, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Up against Kasdeya, an evil magic user, Clint struggles to fight her mind control. However, having lost him will to Loki in the past, Clint is adamant not to lose his mind again.
Relationships: Clint Barton & OC
Series: FebuWhump2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Kudos: 1
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Febuwhump2021 Day 1- Mind Control

Clint struggled against the bonds of her magic but it did him no good. The shining bands of shadow fire were apparently unbreakable by any outside force; she was quick to laud the fact over him, a harsh snarl curling your lips back. The harder he fought, the tighter they grew. He screamed as the darkness marked his skin, bit into his flesh like a jagged blade.

For all the pain, Kasdeya’s wicked spell left no physical marks on him. No blood dripped into his lap but Clint could feel her drawing every drop of energy from his body. His muscles grew tight, his limbs too heavy to lift let alone continue to fight against her magical chains. Burning pins pricked at the bloodless wound, agonising in their intensity. He doubled over, forehead against the wet, muddy forest ground, bowed at her feet like a faithful believer.

A finger, encased in cold, harsh gold, lifted his chin and Clint had no choice but to meet her gaze. It was, for lack of a better word, a nightmare. Hidden behind those beautiful eyes was a world of death and suffering, the future that would swallow Earth if he didn’t stop her. Worse was the familiar tug at the corner of his mind, a clawing so deep that it felt it in his bones as she teased at his control and pulled him under her own.

“That it,” she muttered, voice low and soft like a twisted lullaby. It was enticing, like a call home. Only, Clint knew that if he followed he’d find his house on fire and his life in ruins. And yet he still struggled to ignore the pull. “You don’t need to fight me any more.” 

He did. Clint was certain of that. He had to keep fighting.

“Oh, now isn’t that interesting,” Kasdeya said. Your fingertips tug harder into his jaw, the sharp metal armour slicing easily into his flesh. Now he could feel the warmth of his blood trickling down his face, the metallic taste filling his mouth as Clint bit down on his cheek to stop himself from yelling out in anguish. “This isn’t the first time someone’s meddled with your mind. What a mess they made in here. It’s a wonder they bothered using such force when a delicate touch is more than enough to turn your pitiful mind.”

If he could have, Clint would have squeezed his eyes shut, blocked out her venomous taunts. The enthral of her magic was too strong, though, and tears blurred his vision as the cold, winter winds whipped at his face. It was almost a reprieve when she released his jaw, the bonds around his wrist loosening as she pulled back.

But then it was so much worse. Like a detonation in the centre of his mind, buried memories resurfaced with explosive force. He felt them all, every pained moment simultaneously. The ice cold grip of Loki’s sceptre like a cage of darkness around his heart. The sheer panic of being trapped inside his own body, a mere passenger, unable to stop the horrors around him.

He stood over the body of an agent, a man whose name he didn’t know. An arrow in his chest, the agent grabbed at Clint’s feet, lips moving in a desperate, voiceless plea for help. Clint was powerless to save him. Instead, he just stood there, watching the life flicker out of his dark eyes, knowing that he was the last sight the agent ever saw.

Kasdeya’s song was woven beneath each of his darkest moments, promising a release from his pain. “Bow to me,” she bargained, a demon with the face of a shining goddess. “And I can take this darkness away. You will know only peace. What do you say?”

Clint screamed out into the ether, years of guilt and regret pouring into the outburst, and the entire forest seemed to tremble. Chest heaving, throat raw, he spat in her face and hissed, “Stay the fuck out of my mind.”


End file.
